


Harry Wells x Reader - Hold Me Please

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: Harry presses his lips into a thin line, icy blue eyes not sparkling with energy and intellect as they once had the day before. He let out another rough sigh, his feet carrying him to his room.The dark-haired man spots you propped up by the cotton-filled pillows on his bed, browsing the internet on your laptop with furrowed eyes in concentration. Harry had long replaced the uncomfortable cot with a plush bed for when you would sleepover. The mood at the lab significantly less lonesome with your presence, especially when he’s had a fit from all the sciencing he’s been doing.“Harry?” You perk up with an adoring smile right when he enters, closing the door and locking it behind him. Harry responds with a curt nod in your direction before heading to the closet to pull out some pjs to change into. You sigh.
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Harry Wells x Reader - Hold Me Please

Harry presses his lips into a thin line, icy blue eyes not sparkling with energy and intellect as they once had the day before. He let out another rough sigh, his feet carrying him to his room.

The dark-haired man spots you propped up by the cotton-filled pillows on his bed, browsing the internet on your laptop with furrowed eyes in concentration. Harry had long replaced the uncomfortable cot with a plush bed for when you would sleepover. The mood at the lab significantly less lonesome with your presence, especially when he’s had a fit from all the sciencing he’s been doing.

“Harry?” You perk up with an adoring smile right when he enters, closing the door and locking it behind him. Harry responds with a curt nod in your direction before heading to the closet to pull out some pjs to change into. You sigh.

Shutting your laptop with a soft click and setting it down on the bedside counter, you click the lamp on, illuminating that side of the bed. Once Harry’s done changing, he shuffles to the bed with that… look on his face. A look that tells you something is wrong, Harry isn’t ok.

“Harry,” his eyes look into yours as you open your arms to him when he finally gets settled under the covers. “Come here,” you beckon him with a soft voice.

He scoots closer into your embrace after a second or two, nuzzling his face into you neck. Fingers gingerly thread through his chaotic locks and an arm curls around him. Harry eyes flutter shut.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You whisper.

He only shakes his head, his hold on you tightening. “Just hold me please,” his voice cracks.

You kiss his forehead, to assure him you’ll always be here by his side, and hold him, the silence falling on you two becoming a serene atmosphere.


End file.
